Secrets
by Katachii
Summary: Everyone has things they keep to themselves, little secrets that they don't want to talk about to anyone, only lately Oliver seems to have more secrets than anyone else and it's up to Enrique and Johnny to get the truth out of him. Enri/Oliver
1. Tearful Eyes

**Title: **Secrets

**Pairing:** Enrique/Oliver

**Summery:** "You can't tell secrets like these Enrique, no matter how close your friends are." Oliver took that moment to leave.

**Warning:** This fic will contain swearing and shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does!

**A/N:** Re-edited at last! I know I've edited this once before but it really needed it, as they say, third times a charm, hopefully it'll be okay this time. I'm re-doing the whole story so no more Olivia. Sorry to those who liked the fem. Oliver theme but it just got too complicated and I've decided I like Oliver more as a boy anyway, that is how he's supposed to be after all.

* * *

Tearful Eyes

"You know sometimes I wonder, do you think Oliver could be a girl?" A certain blond Italian questioned, breaking the dead silence.

"Wouldn't surprise me." The red-haired Englishman replied.

"I'm not! How could you say that?" After placing his tea on the wooden table Oliver glared at his so-called teammates, not amused by their current discussion. The blond Italian caught the annoyed tone in his friend's voice and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Oli' it was just a question." It was once again silent for a while before the French boy spoke up.

"Well don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Silence filled the room. "And don't call me Oli'! either!" The Italian just grinned at his friend, the fact that Oliver was still trying to glare despite the blush on his face was just too funny, it was also moments like these that Enrique remembered just why the French boy was his best friend.

"It's not his fault you look so feminine." The hot-tempered redhead added as he once again tried to make himself comfortable on the sofa. Oliver had had enough, the two boy's constant mocking was driving him insane and he needed to get away before he did something he would regret. Where was Robert when you needed him anyway? The jade-haired teen was so angry he could have killed the two teens and just when Johnny began to laugh along with the Italian Oliver decided it was time to leave before he really did kill the two.

--

Being left in the classy lounge with Johnny for two hours was boring but the blond didn't have anything else to do, other than wonder if Oliver was ever going to come back or not. The green-haired teen had been gone for two hours already and after another hour passed Enrique assumed that maybe this time he and Johnny had gone too far, but Johnny lacked any form of compassion, it was just the way or so Enrique believed anyway. The maroon-haired teen just frowned and said that Oliver was probably on his monthly and should be left alone, Enrique could only grin.

--

Oliver wouldn't admit it but he was sulking, only children sulked and he certainly did not consider himself to be a child, he was also pouting but of course being the young gentleman that he was would not admit to that either so he went back to ranting aloud.

"They're jerks! The both of them! They think it's so funny to crack jokes and have a laugh whenever it comes down to me but when the conversation is turned around on them it's not funny anymore." It was raining outside, and Oliver continued to pout at the small drops as they threw themselves at his window. An abrupt knocking snapped Oliver from his thoughts and had he been anyone else the rants my have continued but being the cautious teen that he was Oliver instead went silent and turned around slowly, watching as the door open and someone entered.

"Master Oliver your father has arrived and wishes to speak with you, it's about your inheritance and the upcoming ball."

"Father wasn't supposed to arrives until tomorrow. I don't feel like seeing him right now can it wait?" The teen protested.

"I'm afraid not sir, please go see to your father at once." Oliver nodded and followed the servant to the library where his father was most likely waiting.

Oliver hated it when his father called him, it always meant a lecture was coming and unlike with Robert's family history speeches there was no escaping it well not unless Johnny randomly decided to barge in and start causing a scene but the likely-hood of that happening right now was zero to none.

"Father you wished to speak with me?" It was dark in the room, no, dark was a huge understatement, calling this room dark would be like calling Robert boring, it just wasn't a Strong enough description. How anyone could see in this room at all the Frenchman didn't know yet his father was sat there proudly looking at him as if he were a bug and then Oliver remembered, his father wasn't just anyone, he was the owner of a huge corporation, an icon to investors anywhere and could even be considered a god in the business empire, no, definitely not just anyone.

"Yes. Come in and sit down. This is important. You see the ball is coming up..." The conversation was headed in a bad direction already and Oliver was well aware of what was going to be said next and what it meant. "You need to attend the ball and find a rightful partner to run the estate by your side. You can't do it on your own." Oliver's father said looking into the teen's violet eyes, giving him a look that said it all. "Are you listening to me?!" The teen nodded. This was all going to end badly, Oliver could tell, it had all happened before, numerous times. Violet eyes cast down at the floor, wishing the man would just hurry up and get to the point so that the teen could go back to being annoyed at his teammates and thinking of ways in which he could utterly humiliate them, it was more fun than this at any rate. "You're getting too old for this now. I kept my promise, I allowed you into this beyblade team of your and this is how you repay me, with disloyalty and no respect?!"

"I do respect you father and I am loyal to you, it's just if the other's find out that I'm actually a-a-a you know, they'll kick me out of the team for sure and then..." Oliver was rambling now, which made the old man annoyed.

"Which is more important? Some silly spinning top game or the welfare of your family estate? It's bad enough that you are like that, but being your father I have no choice but to accepted it I will not allow you to dishonour me at the ball, do you understand?" Oliver's eyes cast down at the floor once again.

"I understand father." The sentence was said so quiet that Oliver's father almost missed it.

"Good, then you may leave." Oliver didn't even think to stick around.

--

"Hey Oliver, what's the matter?" Looking up he saw Enrique smiling at him like always, whenever he was upset or angry Enrique would always be there trying to make it better even when it was the blonds own fault. How could Enrique smile all the time anyway? It was like the teen didn't have any problems in life at all, yet that wasn't possible was it? Everyone ahd problems but trying to imagine Enrique upset or annoyed about something was something that Oliver just couldn't bring himself to do, maybe it really was impossible.

"Nothing Enrique, I'm fine."

"Don't say you're fine when you're not! We all have secrets Oliver and if it upsets you then you have to tell someone or you'll end up like Johnny. You won't be able to smile about anything anymore! You could tell me, I'm your friend you know." A small smiled formed on Oliver's lips.

"You can't tell secrets like these Enrique. No matter how close your friends are." Oliver took that moment to leave. The Italian could only blink as his friend walked away from him.

"Hey Enrique what's with Oliver? He's crying again." The redhead got a shrug for a reply.

'Something's upsetting Oliver and I'm gonna find out what it is.' Were the Italian's only thoughts. "Don't know Johnny, he wouldn't tell me, not even me, his best friend!" Enrique had to admit he was annoyed by the fact that Oliver didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong but Oliver was Oliver and there was nothing he could do about that.

"He always says that, doesn't he trust us or something? What do you think Robert?"

"I say we just leave him alone, if he doesn't wish to tell us we can't force him." The other two boy's agreed, after all Robert was the smart one it would be stupid not to listen to his advice.

--

Left to sulk again Oliver couldn't help but want to break something, feeling both upset and angry at once was far too much and it was making the teen feel ill, not to mention he was developing a headache. "It's not as if I have to get married to be able to run the estate, I bet I could do it on my own, father just needs to learn to trust me that's all." For the second time that day there was a knock at Oliver's door, quickly running to the bathroom Oliver made his way to the shower and turned it on while pretending to be inside, not wanting whoever was at the door to come inside and see the state that he was in. Messy green locks covered dim watery violet eyes as the teen stood in the bathroom silently. "Who is it?"

"Oliver, it's me."

"Enrique? I'm in the shower" Oliver yelled while glaring at the wooden door.

"Yeah I can hear that. I'll come back later."

"Fine, whatever." Oliver yelled once again and heard the bedroom door shut as Enrique left.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I know Oliver seems a bit emo in this chapter but I think it sort of suits him in a way and he's certainly not as emo as he was before so I don't think he's too out of character now. So yeah, third time re-editing this story and so far I'm totally happy with it, as for how long it takes to get it finished I don't know.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Alone Time

**Title: **Secrets

**Pairing:** Enrique/Oliver

**Summery:** "She's not avoiding you son, she's just too busy." Too busy just to talk to her own son? Not likely.

**Warning:** This fic will contain swearing and shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does!

**A/N: **Second chapter up and done, three and four should be up soon too!

* * *

Alone Time 

Snuggled up by his window, eyes closed and head rested on his hands the green-haired boy laid still, just listening to the light pitter-patter of the rain against the cold glass. He laid there for a few moments longer before shifting slightly and looking over at a clock on the cream-coloured wall. Half an hour had passed since Enrique had last called to see if he was all right and dinner had long past. Not that he was really all that hungry, but he knew not eating would do him no favours but instead of getting up and getting something to eat the teen just went back to listening to the rain outside. Thinking back to all the events that had occurred earlier that day gave the boy a headache, it was even worse when he tried to make sense of it all.

First his teammates aggravated him, then his father made things worse and lastly Enrique almost passed out after going up three flights of stairs, four times in an hour just to see how his friend was doing, truly Enrique was an idiot he could have gotten ill or hurt. Luckily neither of those happened but it was safe to say the blond Italian was totally exhausted afterwards. Still, after all of Enrique's attempts to get the French lad to come out, he didn't, Oliver just stayed snuggled up by the window under a thick wool blanket being the stubborn boy that he was.

--

Across the hall and down the stairs a worried blond sat silently on the large plush bed, his mind so crammed full of worries that he couldn't think straight. "Enrique?" The German ventured inside.

"Wobwer? What are you doin' up swo lade?" Said the blond through a mouthful of yawns.

"I was going to get a glass of water. I saw your light was on and wanted to know why you were awake, it's early morning already." The blond gawked at his team-leader.

"Man I didn't know it was that late. Well g'night Robert!" The German raised an eyebrow at his Italian friend but said nothing as he went to close the door and leave the other in peace but then stopped himself.

"I better see you at practise tomorrow Enrique."

"Awwww! Robert!" A cushion came flying towards the older boy barely missing his head. The german took the opportunity to leave but not before throwing the cushion back, switching out the light and closing the door behind him, yes, truly Enrique was an idiot and Robert was beyond strange but that was what made The Majestics so unique.

Robert wasn't just team-leader if you really knew him then you would know that he was sort of like a carer to the three younger boys, a mother-hen of sorts but he wnet about expressing his concerns and advice in ways that made no sense to anyone, unless you were Oliver, Oliver always knew what Robert meant and sometimes so did Johnny but the blond would certainly get confused and need to ask for a translation of sorts. Johnny, Oliver and especially Enrique were grateful to Robert for almost everything even the number of times he gave them lectures about things they had done wrong or things they should and shouldn't do actually came in handy every now and then, especially when it came down to Enrique's issues with his bitbeast, Amphilyon.

--

Even though it was morning the dark shroud that engulfed the sky was still there, no ray of light, no sign of hope had been able to break through the thick shadows, and it was making the green-haired boy feel more closed up and alone than he ever had done in his life. It wasn't often Oliver got this depressed and even when he did it wouldn't last al that long, not with his crazy friend around. Memories of his father mostly clouded the boy's mind, it wasn't that his farther was cruel or mistreated him he and Oliver just didn't see eye-to-eye on most thing and it caused a lot of friction between the family, Oliver being the only heir and all. The teen's mother was a mystery, he'd never met her and never heard from her so Oliver was only left to assume thing weren't great between her and the rest of the family.

Oliver did write letters to the woman sometimes but never got a reply, half the time it was returned saying the woman did not live at said address anymore. He would call her on her mobile phone every now and then when he got the number from his father for it but he would never get through, her mobile phone was always switched off or she never had it with her. Sometimes the line would be disconnected altougether meaning she'd changed her number. Again. If it weren't for the fact that his father spoke to her sometimes the violet-eyed boy wouldn't know if his mother even existed anymore, not that it really mattered she was never around anyway. Years ago when Oliver was still just a child and asked his father about it the older man would always have said "She's not avoiding you son, she's just too busy." Too busy just to talk to her own son? Now being older the teen understood there was no point in asking about the aloof woman, if she wanted to see him or speak to him she would do so on her own behalf.

--

Getting rid of those thoughts, Oliver got up and showered, there was practice today and he knew he couldn't slack off or Robert would get annoyed at him. Again. Oliver laughed when Robert lectured Enrique about being late. Again. Sometimes the green-haired teen wondered if he lived the same day twice because the same things always seemed to happen but that would be weird. That thought brought him back to yesterday, when he was ranting and raving about Enrique and the others habbit of mocking him, it was sort of the same. Oliver of course didn't like it when the others mocked him but they found it funny, Enrique didn't like it when Robert lectured him but Oliver found that far to funny to not laugh at.

Oliver didn't like it when he was mocked and Enrique didn't like it when he was lectured so why then did they both laugh along when Johnny laughed at them both? Johnny was a clown. It was that simple, he may be grouchy and a hot-head but he was also great at cracking jokes and the team needed that, with Robert's nagging, Oliver's bitching and Enrique's stupidity the team needed Johnny's sense of humour to smooth things out and Oliver was greatful to him for it. It would never be said aloud but Oliver did sort of consider Johnny a much needed friend even if he didn't like being the centre of the Englishman's jokes almost 24/7.

It was all just harmless fun, Oliver knew that and his friends didn't mean to upset him when they cracked jokes about his girly figure and they always said sorry afterwards, then when Oliver got grouchy Johnny would crack more jokes and Enrique would laugh and Oliver would get even more angry and storm to his room like a girl. There was no point in getting angry though, even Oliver had to admit he did look a tad feminine compaired to his teammates, and he knew give it a while and it'll all fly over just to start again. The teen definatly felt a case of deja vu coming along.

* * *

**Authors Note**

None of the stuff about Oliver's family in this chapter or even in this story is true, other than the fact that all the Majestics and their families are flithy rich. That's true enough. I just decided Oliver should have some family history, the others may do in later chapters as well, but it's all come from my imagination.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Your Friends Are Here

**Title:** Secrets

**Pairing:** Enrique/Oliver

**Summery:** "Johnny? Did you just call me cute?"

**Warning: **This fic will contain swearing and shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does!

**A/N: **Can you believe it? Two chapters in one day! Maybe I'll get lucky and make it up to three?

* * *

Your Friends Are Here

Slowly and quietly the young teen made his way down the stairs and out the giant glass doors. As Oliver made his way to the backyard, he smiled as he saw the others sitting around just talking, he thought they would have started practice without him. "Finally decided to show up, huh?" It was the blond Italian who looked up then, of course the French boy ignored the young Englishman's comment and quickly made sure to apologise to Robert for being so late.

"I do believe it is us who should be apologising to you Oliver." The short speech was followed by a glance to the other two members of the team and the green-haired teen just blinked.

"What?"

Within seconds Oliver was smothered by Enrique who was practically squeezing the life out of Oliver's already over-tired corps. "E-Enrique it's fine! Just get off me!!" Once again the Englishman was in hysterics as he and Robert watched the scene before them. Enrique had been smothering Oliver who by now was as red as a fresh-picked cherry and as outraged as a stampeding boar. The Italian now found himself face-first in the dirt due to Oliver's sudden burst in strength and energy.

"What's the matter Oliver? You look kinda flushed." The question had been totally innocent yet it still made the violet-eyed-boy's blood boil.

"Anyone would be 'kinda flushed' after being half strangled! You really are an idiot Enrique!" Johnny grinned already knowing what would happen and Robert just begged the others to hurry and get practising.

--

The practice match-ups consisted of Johnny verses Oliver and Enrique verses winner. Robert would be moderating his team mates performance. The boys launched and at first it seemed as if Johnny would win however Oliver and Unicolyon hung-in-there. "C'mon Oliver don't let Johnny overpower you!" Another innocent comment from the blond.

"W-What?! Enrique just shut up!" Taking this as an opportunity Johnny let Salamalyon take over, of course the added burst in light and sound was a key give-away that Johnny had released his bit-beast. Salamalyon wasn't as agile as Unicolyon and not as light on it's feet either making it easy for the mythic-horse to doge the lizards attacks.

"Since when did you get so good?" The Frenchman smirked and told the red-head about his midnight training sessions.

"It's easier to practise when we're by ourselves." The red-head shook his head in disbelief.

The duel continued and neither beast nor blader out skilled the other, it seemed the match would last a while. "And also remember this Johnny. Robert did say that we should treat our bit-beasts with respect, Unicolyon and I get on rather well." More sparks erupted from the dome. It was clear that the match wasn't going to end anytime soon and Robert decided to go back inside, getting out of the heat, Enrique getting more bored by the minute followed suit leaving the two the French and Elnish boys alone in the garden.

--

"Robert are you sure it's okay to leave those two out there by themselves?"

"Yes. Oliver and Johnny must learn to get along, if they both looked hard enough I am sure they would be able to see just how similar they actaully are."

"Are you sure we're still talking about Oliver and Johnny? Robert, those two have nothing in common except beyblading. I don't think they'll ever see eye-to-eye on anything."

The purple-haired to ignored the blonds worries and went back to reading his book. For the last few weeks Johnny and Oliver had fought more than usual and it was getting rather annoying so it was decided, somehow that they would be paired in practise matches until they could work together.

--

"That's a lie! It wasn't me, it was Enrique! You were there, you saw him do it! I swear you are almost as stupid as he is!" As if on cue both blades shot out of the dish and past their masters. Soon after the dish went up in flames. Johnny and Oliver never did see eye-to-eye and neither did their bit-beasts so it seemed, and hoepfully one day, if a miracal happened that would change. The English teen didn't share any of his thoughts and values with any of his so-called 'teammates' at all and lately Oliver had been the same, keeping to himself and confiding in no one.

"Tch. Whatever." Was the other's only reply.

"Well it seems after your little spat that practise is now done for the day. As punishment for ruining yet another dish I want to the two of you to spend some quality time clearing up this mess!" Robert was most defiantly not happy, and Oliver despite the fact that it was his home agreed, it wasn't fair of him to make the servants do more work than they should have to. Just when did Robert and Enrique show up anyway?

"I'll help you guys out!" Offered the blond however their leader had other ideas and left the two alone again, dragging the protesting Italian behind him.

--

"This is your fault." Johnny looked at the short teen by him in disbelief, his fault? If Oliver hadn't of been training secretly by himself all that time then the dish wouldn't have blown up, what was with Oliver and all his secrets anyway? He just watched the other teen pick up pieces of the smoking rubble before getting back to doing the same.

"This is your place you don't even have to do this! If it's my fault why don't you just go fawn over Enrique some more and leave me to clear up in piece?" Stopping what he was doing Oliver shot a dangerous glare in Johnny's direction but then quickly smirked at the other.

"Are you jealous?"

"What the hell?"

"Nothing, anyway Enrique is my friend. That's it. As for clearing up I would love to leave you to do this by yourself but Robert's word is final and he said we both have to do it." That was the final straw, the hot-headed English teen pinned his French teammate to the floor and glared at him.

"Just what the hell do you have against me anyway?!" First taken by suprise and then shock the green-haired boy flushed and then sneered as the question registured in his brain.

"If you actually tried to get along with us I wouldn't have anything against you! You're always so aggressive towards us and it gets on my nerves!"

Letting the teen below him go Johnny went back to clearing up the pieces, the conversation had died after that. It was a silent challenge of sorts and Johnny was the first to give in. "You and Unicolyon are pretty strong for being so girly looking. I thought that I might actually loose this time." Shocked and party insulted yet also happy Oliver blinked before frowing.

"Unicolyon is not girly!" It was quiet after that and the only sound that could be heard was the bustling of the busy teens.

"It a unicorn Oliver, how could he not look girly? The fact that your blade is pink doesn't help either." More silence. Oliver didn't know what to say, once again Johnny was calling him girly, though the evidence was against him this time that didn't stop the midori-haired teen from refusing it was true.

"Shut up, I can't help any of that."

"You're pouting like a girl! That's so cute"

Violet eyes almost doubled in size as soon as the comment hit his ears, sure Johnny had meant to tease him but that wasn't exactly what came across to the other tean and the only thing he could say in reply was...

"Johnny? Did you just call me cute?"

Oliver had never seen the redhead so shocked in his life.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This is an Enrique/Oliver fic! Don't panic Enrique/Oliver fans Johnny isn't going to steal Oliver away, well not in this fic at any rate. Johnny/Oliver is a pairing I've always liked, I doubt I'll ever get round to writing one but if by some miracle I do it'll be after I finish "Secrets" and everything else I'm working on so chances are it'll never happen.

By the way "midori" means green (as in the colour) in Japanese. I put midori instead of green because it just sounded better.

Thanks for reading! :)


	4. A Painful Journey

**Title:** Secrets

**Pairing:** Enrique/Oliver

**Summery:** Saturdays during summer were defiantly the best days ever, even if it rained.

**Warning:** This fic will contain swearing and shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does!

**A/N:** It's finally up!! I know it took forever and I'm really sorry! I promise to update more and sooner from now on!

* * *

A Painful Journey 

It couldn't have been a worse week. It had rained for the most part, really, really rained and with all the commotion that had happened, Oliver was glad that it was finally over. It was finally Saturday. Oliver's favorite day. Saturday's during summer meant a day out and about, having fun and just messing around. A break away from training and Robert's mother-like nagging. Yes, Saturdays during summer were defiantly the best days ever, even if it rained. Oliver really couldn't wait, he had already packed his things and was waiting by the car for everyone else, breakfast had been like a war. Johnny decided he wanted the last of the cereal and that was just not going to happen. Oliver had cereal every morning and that day wasn't going to be different just because the young Englishman wanted to cause trouble. Johnny had been the next one down, clad in shorts and a really baggy top, not that Oliver could blame him the weather was stiflingly warm, even inside with the AC turned up to full.

--

The two were stood outside, Johnny leaning on the limo and Oliver just waiting for the others. The red-head patted Oliver's head and grinned making the Frenchman flush a bit, the other was talking but he couldn't really tell what he was saying being too caught up in his own thoughts.

"You really love the beach, eh Oliver?" He broke from his thoughts then and looked up at the grinning English teen.

"Of course! Anywhere is nice as long as the weather is okay. The beach is especially nice when it's sunny like this." Swatting Johnny's hand away from his already messy hair, Oliver waited for Robert and Enrique to arrive. In the time being however Oliver and Johnny just waited and talked about nothing in particular, they had switched from so many topics that it was hard for them to find something new to talk about. Oliver secretly hoped that the two missing teens would hurry, he and Johnny may be getting along a little better but they weren't totally comfortable in each other's company for too long.

"Tch, you're so girly Oliver. You even hit like a girl." Oliver chose to ignore that comment.

"I apologize for being late, however, this idiot slept in." Over came Robert, dragging a sleepy looking Enrique behind him. The blond really was just too tired to protest as the older man hurriedly shoved him into the car. The blond was totally oblivious to anything around him and just went back to dreaming away happily about what-ever it was that blond Italians dreamed about during the early morning. Half falling out the car, Enrique gave a little mumbled before Robert practically punched him back into the limo.

"Ah! Go gentle on him Robert! It's my fault he's so sleepy this morning. I asked Enrique to stay up with me last night. I was so excited about the trip I couldn't sleep." As always Johnny was once again in hysterics and Robert gave Oliver a funny look before ushering the two into the car. Soon the four beybladers were seated and ready to go, all luggage was stored safely away in the boot and Enrique was once again sleeping happily, this time on Robert's shoulder.

--

The trip took a few hours however it was an enjoyable one well for the most part, Johnny wasn't happy at all once again Robert had creamed him in Chess and Oliver laughed. Somewhere along the way the sleepy blond had decided to wake up and partake in some conversation before once again dozing off to sleep while the others enjoyed lunch. Two extremely excited Europeans just chatted away and fought a little bit as they continued on their way, Robert by now was happily nestled into a (as Johnny put it) giant book that couldn't possible be any fun to read.

Surprisingly the sleeping one had managed to wake himself up again only a few minutes before they arrived and Oliver was glad, Enrique had ended up falling on him countless time during the journey. The smaller teen had been sent into a state of blushing fits more than he cared to count because of Enrique being so tired. Sometimes the green-haired Frenchman even gave little cries for help but no one complied, the redhead too busy laughing and Robert too consumed in his book. As a result Oliver gave the blond the cold shoulder and was no longer talking to him, Enrique was upset and confused by his friend's coldness and after a small argument the Italian decided he too was going to ignore the other for being selfish.

--

It had been a while since the four arrived and everything had turned to chaos. The temperature had risen, the lake was too cold and the fridge was empty right when Oliver wanted a snack to settle his nerves. Half-way though the journey Oliver himself had decided that the group should stay at their summer house as a holiday of sorts. Johnny and Robert both agreed even if they found it strange that the proposition had come from their sun and surf loving team mate. Breaking out of his trance again the Frenchman glared at the fridge as it mocked him in his time of need. Robert had taken Johnny with him into town to get food already but that didn't help Oliver's stomach any, in fact it made him even more hungry than before. Giving the big white box a final glare the teen disappeared outside to wait for the others arrival.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Evil fridges' are nothing to laugh about people, I've been there far to often when I've wanted a snack and the fridge has been empty it's really no fun.

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Budding Needs And Sprouting Doubts

**Title:** Secrets

**Pairing:** Enrique/Oliver

**Summery: **Robert really had to worry when something like this came up, for the sake of the team and their fragile friendship.

**Warning:** This fic will contain swearing and shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does!

**A/N: **This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, can't say that it's my favourite though. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

Budding Needs and Sprouting Doubts 

The night continued on, after much aggravation Oliver finally had his snack and soon later was welcomed to a hearty meal. Enrique hadn't spoken to him at all which dampened the mood a little and Oliver couldn't help but feel more than a little guilty. The rest of the afternoon had passed with arranging rooms and essential belongings. Everything else remained in the car. "Good-night Oliver."

"Huh? Oh! Good-night Robert!" Looking up from his seat by the fireplace, the young Frenchman waved to his team leader as he departed to bed. Oliver wasn't quite ready to abandon the book he was reading just yet and reabsorbed himself in the pages.

"Oliver! Lights out in ten."

"Okay!" Now annoyed, the violet eyed teen tried his hardest to read in peace, however Johnny was making that rather difficult. It was hard to read when the only light source in the room was being messed with. "Johnny!" The teen snapped.

"Ten minutes."

"You're starting to sound like Robert! Leave me alone!"

"You're unusually snappy tonight. What happened anyway?" Oliver went quiet. He wasn't even sure why he was in such a bad mood, but he blamed the blond Italian. That was the most obvious and rational explanation, and the only one Oliver could think of. It had all started that morning when Enrique had fallen asleep on him. It made him feel...Weird. In numerous ways.

"I got in a fight with Enrique."

"I know that much! Are ya gonna tell me what happened?" The next few minutes was spent explaining. The whole time Oliver was nervous, Johnny would probably shrug it off and say it would blow over on it's own, the other teen doubted that though, at the moment things seemed like they could only get worse.

"It's obvious! Awww! Little Oli's growing up."

"Don't patronise me Johnny!" Throwing a pillow as well as a scowl at his team mate, Oliver waited for a reasonable reply.

"You like him."

"That was the understatement of the century."

"In that way." Johnny's voice was more of a whisper now, just in case certain people decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. The French boy went pale, more so than normal, this reaction was bound to happen. The next stage was denial.

"I don't! I can't! He's my best friend! And he's...he's..."

"A guy?"

"Yes! Exactly! He's a guy!" Oliver was totally flustered now. Here was Johnny tell him that he had a crush on his blond best friend. But for some reason the realisation of it wasn't as worrying as he though it should be. And that worried him even more, just what if Johnny was right, Enrique would hate him forever and it would make being around him unbearable.

"It's obvious you like him so deal with it."

"You're being unusually compassionate tonight." Oliver stated copying the tone Johnny had used ealier. This caused the redhead to smirk, Oliver was really snappy!

"The only thing to do it make him like you, you're friends alreayd so it can't be that hard." Oliver just game him a blank stare.

"Don't look at me, it's not my problem." Now even more flustered, embarrassed and at an utter loss Oliver failed under the pressure.

--

The book had been long since discarded on the floor and Oliver remained in his chair looking at Johnny with pleading eyes. "This is so stupid. Guys don't fall for other guys..." The English blader stopped himself from saying anything that may make the other even more emotional but Oliver said nothing and just continued to sat in his chair almost lifeless. The olive-haired teen had such a horrified look on his face even Johnny couldn't help but feel sorry for him, something had to be done.

"Oliver? Oliver...?! Oliver!!"

"W-what?! Sorry Johnny I'm just-"

"Save it, go to bed already Oliver. It's late and we're gonna be busy tomorrow."

"Busy? Johnny we're on a break there's no practise tomorrow."

"I know that! See tomorrow, just get to bed already, idiot."

"Thanks Johnny." Oliver gave him one of those smiles, the kind of smile would fall in love with and all Johnny could bring himself to do was glare, mumble out some sort of reply and then leave the room without another word. Oliver finally had room to think and got tucked straight back into his book, a good ten minutes later and the lights went out.

"Go to bed Oliver, ten minutes are up."

"Johnny you jerk!"

--

"Ah! Oliver, good-morning. I trust you slept well?"

"Good-morning Robert. No, not really. I had a strange dream. Is Johnny up?"

"Not yet." Giving Oliver an odd look the team leader and honorary 'mother' of the four went back to drinking his tea and reading the morning paper. "May I ask why?"

"Nothing really I just need to ask him something."

"Talk to who about what?"

"Oh. Good-morning Enrique. It's odd that you're up before Johnny"

"He said he wasn't feeling good." Oliver left the room without a word. It was all part of his plan, well Johnny not feeling well was something that he hadn't counted on but it all helped his cause. He'd annoy Enrique so much that he would have to start talking to Oliver again. It was childish but he was out of options at the present.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?"

"My guess would be probably to see if Johnny is alright. Oliver worries a lot you know."

"Yeah, but never over Johnny."

"Those two have been becoming close these past few days, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed it yet yourself."

"I did, it's not like I care what Oliver does when I'm not around or anything."

"I'll take it you two still haven't resolved the issue then?"

"I don't know! I don't even know why we're fighting Robert! Oliver just started yelling at me! And then he started ignoring me for no reason!"

"Just give him time Enrique. He'll calm down and apologies soon I'm sure."

"I doubt it, you know how Oliver gets with grudges."

"Perhaps you should talk to him about it." Finishing his tea, Robert got up and patted the blond's shoulder before placing the down on the table and leaving the kitchen.

--

Half an hour passed before Enrique found Robert dozing in the garden, the panicked blond of course just had to disturb the peace. Running outside and stopping by the side of the napping team leader the Italian began explaining the situation extremely distressed. "I can't find him Robert! Oliver's not around anywhere and Johnny's gone too!"

"Would you mind lowering your voice?" Enrique went quiet. "Now. Let's analyse the situation. Johnny said he wasn't feeling well..."

Enrique nodded.

"Oliver went to check on him..."

He nodded again.

"And now they're both missing?"

The blond gave a final nod.

"Given this situation, you not talking with Oliver and Johnny and Oliver becoming closer I would most likely think they've gone out together."

"We'll yeah that's what I was saying but where could they have gone to?"

"It's only an assumption but I recall Oliver saying something about an amusement park. Oliver seemed rather keen to go and since you two aren't talking now it's possible he asked Johnny to go with him instead."

"I don't like this."

"Then perhaps you should do something about it."

"Good idea Robert!" It went quiet for a good few minutes. "Err...Robert..."

"What is it Enrique?"

"What should I do?"

"That's up to you." Robert went back to dozing in the sun and left Enrique to decide his next move on his own.

"Right...Thanks Robert! I'm gonna go follow them."

"You're going to spy on them?" Taking a sip from his iced tea Robert looked up at the blond.

"Yup! I can't go letting Johnny spend time with Oliver without me!"

"Oliver is allowed to have other friends you know, he doesn't exist just to amuse you Enrique."

"I know that! I don't mind him having other friend...Just...Well, just as long as they're not Johnny." With that Enrique left Robert to himself. The older had to wonder though, would anything good come of this situation. The purple-haired blader knew his team well, their reactions to things, their personal likes and dislikes. Robert really had to worry when something like this came up, for the sake of the team and their fragile friendship. If something were to go wrong Robert doubted that he or any of them could fix it.

* * *

**Authors Note **

I feel like I've turned the whole team against Johnny like he's evil or something. xD Oh well, it's not like they ever really liked him in the first place anyways.

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Kiss! Kiss! I Love You!

**Title:** Secrets

**Pairing:** Enrique/Oliver

**Summery: **Two boys and a packet of Candy Hearts. What could go wrong?

**Warning:** This fic will contain swearing and shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does!

**A/N: **Probably the most random chapter I've ever written, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Kiss! Kiss! I love You!

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this, Johnny?"

"I'm fine, sheesh! I told you a hundred times already!" His tone may have been snappy but the maroon haired boy couldn't get the pale blush on his face to disappear no matter what he did and at this rate Oliver was going to notice. Knowing how worried the green-haired teen got he'd probably march the two of them straight back to the house and have Johnny put to bed.

"I'm sorry, Johnny."

"Tch. Come on already! You need to get food right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me with the shopping, Johnny. It really means a lot."

Johnny said nothing and continued to ferry the basket as Oliver picked out some prime ingredients for dinner. The shorter boy was always left to the shopping, Johnny hadn't thought about it before but having a pro chef on the team was really handy when they had vacations like this.

The two wondered around a few stores that morning getting bits and pieces but the taller boy couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, it was annoying him to no end. Oliver didn't seem fazed at all making the English teen feel like he was going more and more crazy every minute. Violet eyes shined so brightly in the late morning sun and Johnny couldn't help but stare and that Oliver did notice and a heavy atmosphere surrounded the two, that was until the air was filled with a sudden cry.

"Johnny! Johnny! Look! Look! Penguins! Johnny, lets go to the zoo! I want to see the penguin show!"

'Penguin show?' The older thought to himself in shock and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Oliver loved penguins. That mere though alone sent Johnny into a fit of heavy laughter. Oliver was not amused.

"Johnny!!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Lets go see the penguins."

"..." Oliver didn't know what to say to that, he was taken aback, Johnny had been really nice the past few days, genuinely nice. It was strange, a nice kind of strange. If only Enrique...No! Oliver wasn't going to think about that right now! He was going to see a penguin show with Johnny and Enrique's stubbornness was not going to ruin his mood.

--

"...Thank you, Johnny."

A bright blush plastered the French teen's cheeks and Enrique could only stand there horrified as the two walked on by hand in hand. Quickly the Italian blond followed, he couldn't believe his eyes, he must of been imagining things, he had to be. Johnny and Oliver...There was just no way. Right?

"Yeah, there's no way those two would...Be...Ah! Crap I'm gonna lose them!"

It reaching midday by the time the Italian managed to finally catch up with the two and he felt like he was dying. It wasn't like the heat bothered him but he's just run who knows how fast for how long but the heat didn't help even by the penguin exhibit it was still warm but Johnny seemed to have it worse, apparently the English boy wasn't used to the summer heat in France. Oliver didn't seem bothered at all, well Oliver was in his own little world right now anyway. The boy had managed to convince the keeper to let him feed the birds, he certainly seems to be enjoying it and Johnny seemed to enjoy watching him especially when the lead emperor penguin stole the Frenchman's hat. Johnny really cracked up at that. Usually Enrique would laugh at something so funny too but he was feeling really down all of a sudden and it sucked, it sucked really badly.

"This stinks." With that the blond turned to leave but came face to face with a smirking redhead instead.

"Spying is a real bad habit."

"Johnny!"

The Englishman smirked. He'd be found out, crap, if Oliver found him what would he do, the boy would surely make a fuss.

"Yeah well, I'm just leaving."

"Whatever. Oh! Yeah, Enrique you shouldn't worry about Oliver anymore he's had enough of you so just forget about him."

"What?" Panic. Panic was the only thing that registered in his brain right then. Oliver was sick of him? No! No way! Johnny was just trying to piss him off.

"Yeah. Whatever Johnny.

"If I'm wrong then why has he been avoiding you for the past few days?"

"That's...!"

Before Enrique could finish Johnny smirked again and the blond darted off, feeling too depressed to bicker with the other any longer. If Johnny wanted a fight then he was more than willing to give him one but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to the redhead without upsetting the green-haired Frenchman in the process. Just what the hell was Johnny up to?

--

"...And that's pretty much what happened Robert."

"Sounds to me like Johnny is rather serious about keeping you away from Oliver."

"Yeah I know. What should I do, Robert?" The purple-haired man covered his eyes from the burning sun, turned to the blond and once again covered his eyes. Enrique was sitting there on the grass next to his chair with such a desperate look on his face. It truly was a pathetic site to behold.

"Enrique it isn't up to me to solve all of your personal problems. If you want to regain Oliver's friendship you'll have to do it by yourself."

"But Rober-"

"I will hear nothing more about it, Enrique."

With a small growl the blue-eyed teen got up from the grass and went to find shelter inside. Johnny was against him, Robert wouldn't help him and the whole thing had started with...Well Enrique couldn't remember but if Oliver must if he was still angry enough to ignore him.

--

"Pass me another please."

"You're gonna hurt yourself. Let me do it."

"I can do it myself!"

"Fine!" The redhead muttered something too quiet for Oliver to hear as he passed the boy another bag of shopping to pile away into the closet. The two carried on sorting out the shopping in silent as Enrique watched in equal quietness from the window outside hoping not to be caught this time though he knew deep down Johnny had already sensed his presence. The English teen was just too suspicious that way, and none too soon after Oliver went to see Robert in the garden Johnny came over smirking again and Enrique suddenly felt a whole lot worse.

"Still spying, huh?"

"Just shut up."

"What's you problem?"

"Me? You're the one's who's being way weirder than normal? Just what are you planning being so nice to Oliver all of a sudden?"

Johnny flushed and Enrique saw through the glare the other tried to put on.

"You like him! You like Oliver!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Damn it, Johnny! I won't let you!"

Sparks flew as the two continued their death match. Enrique was adamant he wasn't going to let Johnny get closer to Oliver know. His friend was just to impressionable and Johnny had a way with leaving impressions. The thought of those two together in that way...It infuriated the blond Italian.

It was the redhead who backed down this time, obviously too tired out by being in the sun too long.

--

It was dark now, dinner had crept along in silence for what seemed like hours, Johnny and Enrique just glared at each other and Robert seems too tired to strike us an reference to his family history at all, which in a way was a blessing in itself.

Knock! Knock!

The boy remained silent and after a minute or two the door slowly creaked open reveling a depressed blond. Oliver turned to face away from his friend and stared out at the fountains in the gardens waiting to see if the blond would actually say anything or not. Nothing was said, the taller boy simply walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa in silence and placed something down just in Oliver's reach.

"I got you those. 'Cause, you know. I'm sorry".

Looking at the back from the corner of his eye, the violet-eyed boy couldn't help but smile a little as he noted it was a pack of Candy Hearts. The two of them would always share a pack of those same sweets whenever they were down, usually after they lost a match which of course didn't happen often. It was their little ritual that they had, just like every other person and their best friend did even if they didn't know it.

"It's fine, Enrique. I'm not mad anymore."

"You're not?"

"No, I know how stubborn you can get." The French boy let out a laugh leaving the Italian to do the only thing he could: Pout.

"Let's not fight again, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"Enrique, pass me a heart."

Little did Oliver know he already had.

* * *

**Authors Note**

It took me forever but I finally updated it!

Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)


	7. Sick and Tired

**Title:** Secrets

**Pairing:** Enrique/Oliver

**Summery: **He was too sick. He was too tired He was just too sick and tired to care anymore.

**Warning:** This fic will contain swearing and shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does!

**A/N: **Probably the most random chapter I've ever written, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Just Too sick and Tired

"Mornin' guys!"

"Good morning, Enrique."

"Morning, Enrique!

"..."

"...I said "Good mornin', spiky-head!"

"I heard you, idiot!"

"What'd you call me?!"

Oliver sweat dropped a little at the two as he finished cooking breakfast. As for Robert, just like always it was left up to him to break up the two. At practice or on vacation nothing ever changed, they would train, they would fight and they would hangout in the afternoon and on the weekends.

"It's done! Sit down Enrique!"

"Yay! Thanks, Oli!"

"I see you two are talkin' again."

"'Is that a problem?" The redhead's eyes narrowed, as he was about to reply Oliver cut him off.

"Enrique! Don't go starting fights at the table! Now sit down and eat before it gets cold. "

The blond did as told and began eating his breakfast silently. It seemed Oliver and Enrique had made up but Johnny and the blond's relationship had suffered in the process. Sometimes Robert often wondered why he put up with those two idiots and the oblivious Frenchman at all, and weirdly enough he could never come up with an answer.

"So what are we going to do today?" The violet-eyed teen inquired.

"Well today is Sunday so you are free to do as you wish all day today."

"Cool, thanks Robert! So any ideas?"

"Well I have a program to do today so I will be busy. Enrique, Johnny you both wanted to see that new movie right? Why don't you both go togeth-"

"I'm not going with HIM!" Both teens screamed in unison, poor Oliver was so shocked he lent back so far in his seat that it toppled over.

"Are you okay?" Both teens shouted in unison once again, each sporting a glare aimed at the other. The fallen boy forgotten, another fight broke out between the two. Robert was more concerned about Oliver at this moment in time to stop the two, which worked just as well because as soon as both realized just why the purple-haired teen had not yet intervened each went to help the smaller up. This only seemed to cause him more distress though.

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

"Grrr!"

"Wow...They're getting really good at that."

"I must agree however more importantly Oliver, are you alright?"

The embarrassed teen laughed a little and rubbed the bump on his head "Yep! Totally fine!"

"Well that's good to know, do be more careful in the future though."

"Sorry Robert, I will be."

--

After that mornings antics finally calmed down Oliver left for his appointment and Robert once again lounged around in the garden totally relaxed. That was until Enrique (like every time Oliver was out of his sight) went to bug him, Johnny's location however was unknown. The redhead seemed to have disappeared part way through breakfast once again complaining of stomach pains and headache.

"What'cha doin' Robert?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"Well honestly not a whole lot really."

"Yes and what does that usually entail?"

"You're bored and have nothing to do?"

"Try again?"

"You're tried?"

"One last try."

"...I don't know."

The older sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I'm trying to relax, you idiot!" Enrique didn't stick around after that.

Robert had soon realized after both Enrique and Johnny had bugged him none stop that not having their cute little Frenchman around may soon kill him and the remainder of Johnny and Enrique's combined brain cells. Enrique once again came to apologies for the first time and Johnny to Beybattle. To which Robert was a little touched but also annoyed. Why did the teen have to pick one of the few days they had off to do extra training and way was Enrique so apologetic when his green-haired friend wasn't around? Oliver had to come back.

As if Robert's prayers had been answered Oliver walked back through the mansion doors. Six hours later. Johnny and Enrique had driven Robert so mad that day that they had used up all their energy and were both taking a nap on the couch. The captain himself was in such a foul mood the frown lines had tanned on to his face. So many crazy things had happened that day and Oliver wasn't aware of any of it. Good thing to or he'd probably leave halfway through Roberts tale from far too much distress.

Dinner rolled around and everything had seemed to calm down again, at least until Enrique and Johnny had decided they both wanted the last piece of cheesecake at dessert which confused Oliver because he swore he cut an even amount of slices so that exact thing wouldn't happen.

"It's mine!"

"You had one already!"

"So have you!"

"So? I went to grab it first!"

"Bullshit!"

"Tell him Oliver!!" The two once again screamed in unison.

"Robert would you like it?"

"I'm quite full thank you Oliver."

"Oh. Okay."

Before anyone could say anything else the green-haired boy took the slice and began munching on it himself.

"Well. That settles that problem. I am going to retire for tonight. Sleep well."

Johnny remained quiet as as the other two wished their captain good night. Johnny soon left for bed as well.

"So, Enrique do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"You know what Oli? As awesome as that sounds I'm really beat let's do it tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Ah...Oh. Okay, good night Enrique."

"Night, Oli!" As he left the blue-eyed Italian completed missed the miserable look on his friend's face. The French teen stayed up and watched the movie alone, hating it all the while.

He was too sick. Sick of hurting all the time. Sick of hurting himself all the time. He was too tired. Tired of crying. Tired of crying all alone in the dark. He was just too sick. He was just too tired. He was just too sick and tired to care anymore.

As he slipped away to the land of dreams, the violet-eyed Frenchman missed the tall shadow that loomed over him as he was covered with a blanket, and silently the figure crept away back toward the door and the light filled room faded to dark.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**  
Authors Note**

:'( I depressed myself.

Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
